Kizuna
by bukalay
Summary: Zenjirou and Akari are given another chance to go back to the Digital World, will they grab it and once again aid Team Xros Heart? I Do Not Own Digimon. DISCONTINUED
1. Miracles

Digimon Xros Wars Fanfiction

Kizuna

Chapter 1: Miracles

Tsurugi Zenjirou and Hinomoto Akari, had already missed Team Xros Heart. It's been a week since Kudo Taiki went back to the Digital World.

"Ne Zenjirou, do you think Taiki is fine out there?" Akari asks

"Of course! He is my eternal rival!" Zenjirou enthusiastically replied

**Meanwhile**

"Yuu!" Amano Nene shouts

"What's wrong onee-chan?" Amano Yuu replies

"Why are you siding with Dark Knightmon?" she asks

"Why because he is my partner, is it wrong to side with my partner onee-chan?" he replies

"Yes it is wrong Yuu, he almost killed us, he took you hostage, let's go home now" Nene speaks

Aonuma Kiriha and Taiki watches as the scene of the siblings unfold, the two of them had known of Nene's younger brother who was taken hostage by Dark Knightmon, or so what the Dark Digimon told Nene.

"So that's what he told you to do his bidding?" Yuu speaks out loud, "but he did not took me hostage, instead he treated me like I'm royalty, something you or our parents could not do" he continues

"Please Yuu, don't do this, we must go home now, our parents are worried about us!" Nene begs for her younger brother

Nene runs towards her brother, until Taiki notices the pupil less eyes of Yuu, which meant he was being controlled by someone. The Akai general stops the lavender Xros loader owner girl from running towards her doom.

"Taiki-kun?" Nene looks at Taiki, attempting to glare at him

"Stop, Nene, he is being controlled" Taiki broke the dreadful news towards Nene

**Human world**

"sigh, another day has passed, and we still can't go back to the Digital World" Zenjiro mutters under his breath

"yeah, we've been searching until sunset, and we still got no clue on how to go there" Akari replies the sighing brunette

Zenjirou and Akari are searching for some logical ways to go to the Digital World, ever since the day Taiki left them.

"I guess we really need a Xros loader to go to the Digital World" Akari concludes

"No you are wrong!" A female voice from out of nowhere speaks

"You do not need a Xros loader to get there!" a male voice speaks

The couple looks around the library to find the source of the voice

"look unto your bags" both voice said in unison

The couple opened their bags only to be surprised that something is glowing under the piles of books inside their bags. They picked the glowing rectangle form the bags and said

"This is a…" the both of them mutters

"DIGIMEMORY!" the both of them shouted as realization struck them

"sssssssssssshhhhhhhhh! This is a library, be quiet!" the librarian shouts and at the same time scolds them for shouting, which made the couple sweatdrop

"Now find some isolated place, where you can plug the Digimemory" the female voice said as the glowing died down to reveal the Digimemories of Seraphimon and Ophanimon.

The both of them left the library and went to Zenjirou's place since his parents were out on a business trip. ( I know it's random)

**Digital World, Bugra Army Castle**

"Burn Dash Stream!" Shoutmon X5B attacks, together with Decker Greymon (sorry forgot his attacks)

"Yuu! Cancel out the Digi Xross!" Dark Knightmon ordered his partner

"Consider it done" Yuu replies with a blank face

The Dark Knight Digimon splits to form Skull Knightmon and Deadly Axemon, making Shoutmon X5B and Decker Greymon miss their attacks

"Yuu Digi Xross!"

"Roger! Skull Knightmon, DeadlyAxemon, Digi Xross!"then both Digimon forms Dark Knightmon

"Ha! Pathetic!" Dark Knightmon taunts the Generals

**Inside the Bugra Army Castle**

"so, the human world has that many data for us to rule that world" Bugramon mutters

"Good point Bugramon-sama, we can't just be satisfied in ruling only the Digital Zones, we must also rule the world where those pesky brats came from" Lilithmon agreed

"It might be not a bad Idea, since Tactimon is dead and Blastmon is useless, you can rule the Human world as you please" Bugramon tells Lilithmon

"It would be an honor Bugramon-sama" Lilithmon bows

**Human World, Zenjirous' House 7:00 pm, Japan Time**

Akari and Zenjirou plugged both Digimemory towards a card reader then the computer monitor glows and then a hologram of both Seraphimon and Ophanimon appeared before the couple.

"As we said before, you will not need a Xros loader to go to the Digital World, In fact we are asking for your help, to deliver these Digimemory of ours to Team Xros Heart's general in order to stop the evil Bugramon from causing much evilness in the Digital World" Seraphimon said

"And you also get to go back to the Digital world" Ophanimon giggled

"but Omnimon said that he can only send one and he is the only one who came to the digital world" Zenjirou replied

"That is what we also thought, we only knew that we where in your bags when we saw some books stuffed in your bag" Seraphimon replied

"So what do you say?" Ophanimon asks

"Sure Let's go!"

A portal full of data then opens in front of them, as they unplugged the Digimemories from their computer, then they run towards the portal, fully dressed with their shoes then the portal closes, leaving the holograms of Seraphimon and Opahimon in their wake

"The wonders and miracles of friendship, I hope their bonds can save the digital world like their predecessors" Ophanimon and Seraphimon then disintegrated into data and returned to the Digimemories.

Well here's the first chapter of Digimon Xros Wars Kizuna

Please read and review

And flames are not tolerable

And if you spot some mistakes in either the grammar or spelling kindly point it kindly

Ja ne!


	2. Arrival

Digimon Xros Wars Fanfiction

Last Time on Kizuna: _"The wonders and miracles of friendship, I hope their bonds can save the digital world like their predecessors" Ophanimon and Seraphimon then disintegrated into data and returned to the Digimemories._

Chapter 2: Arrival

"Twin Spear!" Dark Knightmon attacks Shoutmon X5B and Decker Greymon, splitting the DigiXrosed Digimons as the attack hits, weakening the basic Digimon comprising the Digixrosed Digimon.

"Time for you to die!"Dark Knightmon shouts as he thrusts his spear but he stopped a centimeters away from Nene's heart.

"Stop! Dark Knightmon!" Yuu commands

"What! We are supposed to kill the-"

"Let me do the honors of killing my sister" Yuu interrupted what Dark Knightmon was about to say, "you can do whatever you want to the rest after I've killed my sister" he continued

"hmm, well okay, make it fast"

A rope and a sword materialized on Yuu's hands. He tossed the rope then it restrains Kiriha's, Taiki's and Nene's arms and legs.

Yuu approaches his sister and said, "our parents always loved you, you were so selfish and dragged me here in this very world that soon would be your grave, you were always a goody two shoes, and it's time to end it!"

"Yuu, please stop, I'm begging you! He is just controlling you" Nene pleads as she struggles to be freed from her bonds

"Not a single word can reach him Nene" Dark Knightmon says flatly

"Let me tell you one last thing onee-chan, I am not being controlled understand? Any last words?" Yuu sadistically raises the sword above his sister's head, as he waited for her response

"Please Yuu, snap out of it, you are stronger than being controlled, please" Nene cries still pleading.

'Too bad onee-chan, you just wasted your last words for pleading, but don't worry, I'll make your death painless, now close your eyes and let darkness guide you" Yuu said as he thrusts his sword towards his sister's head and then…

**SFX: Stab**

"Taiki-kun!" Nene mutters

Taiki has been stabbed on his right arm, well blood is rushing out from his right arm as the sword disintegrates, he was able to push Nene aside but took the sword instead despite lying down and all tied up

"Can't you see Yuu, your sister is already pleading you to snap out of it, and she will even sacrifice her life just to save you, and you'll just kill your loving sister? C'mon Yuu! Snap out of it!" Taiki shouts Yuu ignoring the pain he feels on his right arm

Taiki's words as well as Nene's previous words had reached Yuu, as the real Yuu tries to get control of his body

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Yuu shouted from the big headache he is getting, then the boy collapses

"Looks like I have to kill you now" Dark Knightmon shouts

A green bullet shots from the sky as a black feather falls near Taiki's face.

"Beelzebumon" Taiki mutters

"Ha! You are still weak from our battle, I can kill you now with ease!" Dark Knightmon charges gripping his spear

"let's see" Beelzebumon flatly replied

Beelzebumon shot five green colored bullets towards Dark Knightmon purposely missing his target

"Ha! You missed all five shots!" Dark Knightmon said rather sadistically

"I really was not aiming for you" on cue, a smoke out of dust appeared concealing the appearance of Kiriha, Taiki and Nene and their Digimon, "we'll have to retreat for now" Beelzebumon continued.

"ZoneTansfer!" Taiki shouted as a portal opened and all the Digimons affiliated to team Xros Heart and Blue Flare went to their respective Xros loader, as Taiki got freed from his restraints with the help of Beelzebumon of course

**Meanwhile with Zenjirou and Akari**

"This is the Green Zone!" Akari shouted in realization

"but where is Kudo Taiki and Nene-san?" Zenjirou said clearly excited on seeing his friend err rival err friend, whatever, and his expression, and his crush

Just then a portal appeared revealing an Ice Devimon

"Quick hide!" Zenjirou whispered as he dragged her to a nearby boulder with some ingredients that would make an allergic nose sneeze

"Hmm?" Ice Devimon said as he looks around

"must be my imagination?" the Devil Ice Digimon concluded

"ha-ha-ha-chooo!" Akari sneezed and stood up revealing her presence towards the Digimon

"a human? Lilithmon-sama has a lot of humans for her to be troubled with, I'll just kill her, before she can even pose a threat" Ice Devimon thought

"you there!" Ice Devimon shouted

"Aie!" Akari got surprised as the Ice Digimon called her

"M-me?" She asks

"Nope, not you, I was calling that boulder you are hiding" Ice Devimon replied sarcastically

"What do you want?" Akari asks

"Your life! Avalanche Claw!" Ice Devimon attacks as he releases a barrage of icicles from his wings

"Akari!" Zenjirou shouts as he pushes her from the attackers aim, hitting him with a barrage of icicles in her place

"So there is another human with you? Ice Beam!" He then freezes the surroundings turning all of them into ice purposely missing the two partner less/xros loader less humans, because it is to warm for his taste

"Boy, I'll deal with you later, I'll have to kill the girl you are with first" Ice Devimon painted a sinister smile on his face

"Zenjirou!" Akari shouts clearly seeing that he Is hurt from the previous attack

"ugh!, luckily all of the icicles missed my vital organs, but I'm still bleeding to death, Damn it! I can't even do a single thing to save Akari!"

"Meteor Canon!" A barrage of green bullets hit Ice Devimon right in the chest disintegrating him after the process

"Zenjirou! Akari!" Taiki runs towards the couple holding his arm meaning he is still bleeding from the stab he just got

Taiki then collapses on the Ice ground and lost consciousness, Kiriha approached Taiki's lifeless form and carries him to a nearby cottage, as did Dorulumon towards Zenjirou…

That's the end of Chapter 2, I hope you like it

And please do not forget to review

Or else I will really spam a lot of review words on the future chapters

And refer to chapter 1 regarding the flames and mistakes.


	3. Reunion

Digimon Xros Wars Fanfiction

Last Time on Kizuna: _Taiki then collapses on the Ice ground and lost consciousness, Kiriha approached Taiki's lifeless form and carries him to a nearby cottage, as did Dorulumon towards Zenjirou…_

Chapter 3: Reunion

"and that's what happened in the real world" Akari said as she looks at Taiki and Zenjirou simultaneously

"so let me get this straight, Bugramon sent you to the Human world, without knowing the real reason, then for some reason Tactimon is also there wrecking havoc and eat all the digital data in order for him to regain his form, and all the while he is wrecking havoc, Omnimon appeared saying that he can only send one to the digital world" Nene asks

"after saying those, we noticed Tactimon eating Digital Power and overflow himself of power, not even the Digimemory of Darkdramon can stop him" Zenjirou continued

"And you know the rest of the battle on how Omega Shoutmon came to be from my story" Taiki's voice said

"Zenjirou! Taiki!" Nene and Akari shouts as they rushed towards the injured boys

Taiki and Zenjirou had aleady sat up, they are shirtless and bandages are covering their wounds.

"Anyway, Akari, Zenjirou, how did the two of you get here?" Taiki asks

"We'll get to that, everyone from our school is worried about you even Mrs. Kudo is worried about you" Akari said looking away

**Flashback**

_Taiki entered the portal then it closes, leaving Zenjirou and Akari alone in the alleyway, the both of them then went to their separate ways, only to be picked up by some police car._

_ "Hey are the both of you alright? We just saw you earlier being lifted up by some strange figure, and it looks like you were being crushed" The policeman said_

_ "nah, we are fine Keibu-san, you must be hallucinating" Zenjirou immediately lied towards the officer_

_ "then just to be on the safe side, I'll take the both of you home" the police man opened the police car and let the both of them inside_

_ "Thank You very much keibu-san" the both of them thanked the policeman_

_ "no problem there kids, just doing my job he replied_

_ Silence reigned during the remainder of the trip, with the occasional horns from other vehicles._

_**Time skip Monday**_

___Akari had already arrived early at school, still couldn't take her mind off of Taiki until she heard some club who really needs Taiki right now_

"_Hey Akari-chan, why is Taiki not here yet?" one of the baseball club members asked_

"_uh, he got sick since yesterday and could not attend to school today, maybe for even a few weeks._

_Time passed by so fast as she tries not to fall asleep during their last subject for the day until the school been rang. She then dashed towards the Kudo household_

"_Hi Mrs. Kudo is Taiki there?" she asked as if she didn't know where he was_

"_I'm sorry Akari-chan, he didn't return home the day after he claimed that you went to some sort of world" Mrs. Kudo grimly replied_

"_Actually Mrs. Kudo, we did go to some sort of world, and he is there currently, he went back the day after we claimed to our families that we went there, and I just have to lie to our classmates, that he was sick, please if anyone visits, kindly tell them that Taiki is in a serious condition that he is prohibited to have visitors" Akari admitted_

"_So it really is true?" Taiki's mother asked_

"_I'm afraid so Mrs. Kudo" Akari replied_

"_Tell me, was those electrical surges and flashes on Tokyo a Digimon" she asked_

"_As expected of the mother of a smart kid, I guess I know where he got that perceptiveness of his, Yes, those were Digimon fighting, one claiming to rule our world and one defending our world" Akari said_

"_Thanks for informing me Akari-chan, I promise I'll keep this a secret between us girls" she giggled_

"_thank You Mrs. Kudo_

**End of Flashback**

"thanks for making my mother understand and know Akari" Taiki thanked her

"No problem Taiki, anyways back to the story"

**Flashback**

_Akari then went to the park to meet up with Zenjirou and then until Saturday they were still searching for some logical ways to go back to the Digital World._

_ Then when they were in the library._

"_sigh, another day has passed, and we still can't go back to the Digital World" Zenjiro mutters under his breath_

_ "yeah, we've been searching until sunset, and we still got no clue on how to go there" Akari replies the sighing brunette_

_ Zenjirou and Akari are searching for some logical ways to go to the Digital World, ever since the day Taiki left them._

_ "I guess we really need a Xros loader to go to the Digital World" Akari concludes_

_ "No you are wrong!" A female voice from out of nowhere speaks_

_ "You do not need a Xros loader to get there!" a male voice speaks_

_ The couple looks around the library to find the source of the voice_

_ "look unto your bags" both voice said in unison_

_ The couple opened their bags only to be surprised that something is glowing under the piles of books inside their bags. They picked the glowing rectangle form the bags and said_

_ "This is a…" the both of them mutters_

_ "DIGIMEMORY!" the both of them shouted as realization struck them_

_ "sssssssssssshhhhhhhhh! This is a library, be quiet!" the librarian shouts and at the same time scolds them for shouting, which made the couple sweatdrop_

_ "Now find some isolated place, where you can plug the Digimemory" the female voice said as the glowing died down to reveal the Digimemories of Seraphimon and Ophanimon._

_ The both of them left the library and went to Zenjirou's place since his parents were out on a business trip. _

_ Akari and Zenjirou plugged both Digimemory towards a card reader then the computer monitor glows and then a hologram of both Seraphimon and Ophanimon appeared before the couple._

_ "As we said before, you will not need a Xros loader to go to the Digital World, In fact we are asking for your help, to deliver these Digimemory of ours to Team Xros Heart's general in order to stop the evil Bugramon from causing much evilness in the Digital World" Seraphimon said_

_ "And you also get to go back to the Digital world" Ophanimon giggled_

_ "but Omnimon said that he can only send one and he is the only one who came to the digital world" Zenjirou replied_

_ "That is what we also thought, we only knew that we where in your bags when we saw some books stuffed in your bag" Seraphimon replied_

_ "So what do you say?" Ophanimon asks_

_ "Sure Let's go!"_

_ A portal full of data then opens in front of them, as they unplugged the Digimemories from their computer, then they run towards the portal, fully dressed with their shoes then the portal closes, leaving the holograms of Seraphimon and Opahimon in their wake_

_ "The wonders and miracles of friendship, I hope their bonds can save the digital world like their predecessors" Ophanimon and Seraphimon then disintegrated into data and returned to the Digimemories._

**End of flashback**

"and then we arrived here in the green zone and then was attacked by an Ice Devimon then you came to rescue us" Akari finished the story

"Here are the Digimemories Ophanimon and Seraphimon asked us to deliver it to the general of Team Xros Heart, Kudo Taiki" Zenjirou picked both Digimemory and gave it to Taiki

"Thank You Zenjirou" Taiki thanked him

"Tsiki-kun! Lilithmon of the Bugra Army is here!" Lilymon got inside the hut and shouted the dreadful news

And the end of chapter 3

I hope you liked it

Please leave some reviews

And regarding the mistakes in either the grammar or spelling

Kindly refer to Chapter 1

Thank you for reading

I'll update soon


End file.
